The Moon that Shines Brighter than the Sun
by Crazy-Monkey13
Summary: Misaki  Lindsay  Garvner moves from England to Karakura town. What happens when things go wrong the first day of high school? She meet the Quincy, Uryuu Ishida, that's what! OCXUryuu Warning: rape, language, smex in later chapters. Rated for a reason! XD


***Oh yeah, I've got another story up, hurray! I'm bored out of my mind, and I have a few other stories I want to get up, but I was at my grandparent's house for Memorial Day weekend! That didn't give me anytime to write due to babysitting! Oh well, I'll keep working on stuff! Haha! I've got a whole summer ahead of me! Oh yeah, and I will try to post the 4****th**** chapter of my Fruits Basket story "Love's Secrets" soon… sorry to keep you waiting! XD Oh and most of this story is in my OC Misaki's point of view!**

**Disclaimer (Poop): I do not own Bleach, if I did, it would be yaoified and all that jazz! Also, Misaki, her mother, and her sister (whom I don't have names for, so if you want to be them with one of your OC's, feel free to ask!) currently belong to me! XD***

**Please do, begin! ~**

_**The Moon that Shines Brighter than the Sun**_

_**Chapter 1: Rape**_

I looked up at the sky, wanting to watch the clouds go by like I did when I was home in England. I even imagined my friends looking up at the sky and wishing I was back too. I felt alone in this new town, the town of Karakura.

I had moved a week ago, and while my mother was getting my sister and I our school information, uniforms, and supplies, we were stuck with all the unpacking.

But now we were finished with all that, and I had to go to Karakura High School.

I should probably start with me. My name is Lindsay Garvner, but since I moved to Japan, I illegally changed it to Misaki. My hair is a bright red, like a preserved cherry, and, unfortunately, it's natural, but my mum wouldn't let me dye it. It comes to about my shoulders and the bangs stop right above my eyes, which were an onyx color, but I didn't like them, so my mum bought me pink color contacts. I like to wear either jeans or mini-skirts, and I only wear tank tops or long sleeves. It takes a lot to get me in a dress, and I like to wear thigh-high boots.

Anyway, I was walking slowly, deliberately trying to be late to class. I wanted to be as much of a delinquent as possible here.

I heard the late bell ring as a walked up to the front doors, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was still looking at the sky, taking notice of how little clouds and how much sunshine was in this little town.

I was so far in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the group of boys moving in on me. Before I could react, I was being dragged down the sidewalk around the school. I found my self thrown next to a dumpster, feeling the pain shoot up my back and down my legs as I hit the ground.

Looking up, I saw a boy, probably a senior, and a two others crowding around me with big grins on their faces. The one in the front had typical looks, brown hair, brown eyes. The other two did too, except the one on the right had green eyes, while the one on the left had blue eyes.

"What in bloody hell was that?" I asked, my voice thick with an English accent, but not much of the proper one, more like the accent that Ron Wesley off of Harry Potter has. The boys looked at me funny, than burst out into laughter.

"What did you say, ma'am?" the boy on the right with the green eyes said, mocking me.

"Yeah, that's right, ol' chap, I couldn't quite hear you," the one on the left mocked.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to get up, but the brown haired boy pushed me down again, "Don't leave now, we're just getting started."

"What is it exactly that you have started?" I asked, trying to keep my cool, which was slowly withering away.

"Aw, come on, you know exactly what I mean, baby," he said. I could smell his breath and it made me want to gag. I turned my head slightly, and I was holding myself back from punching his face for calling me baby. It wasn't that I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day for kicking a kid's ass, it was the fact that all three of those boys could easily take me down in five seconds flat.

"If you ever call me baby again, I'll rip out your damn heart and shove it down your throat," I threatened. The boys all did there joking 'Oh, I'm so scared now' type of thing and continued to harass me. I finally snapped and threw a punch, which he dodged by a fraction of an inch.

"Haha, now you're playing my game," the boy said as he pinned both of my hands against the wall. He forced his lips against mine and ran his tongue along my lips. I pressed them together, refusing to be taken control of.

"Come on girl, open up those pretty little lips for me," he said, still trying to gain access to my mouth. That's when he backed up, pinned my arms with one hand, and slapped me across the face hard.

I felt the sting on my cheek and screamed, instantly regretting it because as soon as my mouth opened, the boy was pressing his lips to mine and exploring my mouth with his tongue. I bit him, and he yelped.

"Hey bitch, you better not fucking bite, or else you'll have scars on that pretty little face of yours," the boy yelled into my face, his breath reeked of unknown filth. I glared at the boy, not daring to utter a word to let him do what he did last time.

The boy's friends laughed hard, rolling on the ground. For some reason, it pissed me off, and when one of the friends was close enough, I swung my leg up, kicking him square in the nose. He grasped his nose and hit the ground with a loud thud. I felt happy that I had worn my bulky boots instead of the flats my mum wanted me to wear.

"I hope that hurt, ol' chap. You might want to get that nose of yours checked, it might… no… it is broken," I yelled at him, smiling. The boy holding my hands loosened his grip, and it gave me enough leeway to pull out of his grasp and punch him hard in the gut.

I heard the air escape him, as well as him trying desperately to get it back. I stood, stepping over the boy heaving on the ground, glaring coldly at him with my pink eyes, "If you ever try this again, I will not show mercy on you."

I was so busy paying attention to the figure at my feet, that I didn't notice the only one left standing. Before I knew it, he had me pinned to the ground and was screaming at me. I got slapped a couple of times, but I was so concentrated on struggling, I didn't feel the pain. The main boy got up after catching his breath, and was walking over angrily.

"OK, bitch, you want to play rough? Then that's how we'll play," he said in my face as he knelt down to take the place on top of me.

I spit at him, right in his eye. He flinched, but then smiled, chuckling. His fist rose and in one swift movement, came down and hit the side of my face.

I heard the crack of my jaw, I could feel the blood pool in my mouth, but I couldn't feel the pain. I sat there, head turned, mouth open, blood spilling out. I could feel him grasp my breast, I could feel his crotch rubbing against my stomach, but I did not feel pain. I heard the zip of pants being undone, I felt my own underwear go down, but I couldn't feel the pain.

It was almost as if in slow motion, it seemed to take forever for him to position himself and thrust. Unfortunately, this time, I felt the pain.

I let out a blood-curdling scream, my back arched, and I felt the pain in my jaw. It was as if all the pain came with that thrust. He thrust, in and out, in and out, until he was satisfied. I screamed with every in, and cried with every out. He pulled out and wiped himself clean, looking down at me, curling myself into a ball and holding my knees.

"That will teach you your place, my little bitch," he said while leaving. The tears streamed down my face, combining with blood that was slowly drying. What was I to do now? If I went to school looking like this, everyone would think me a whore. If I went home now, my mum would still be there, and then she would ask questions, call the police, and there would be a big story about it in the news.

Who was I kidding? I couldn't even walk, let alone stand without being in agonizing pain. I decided to stay there, on the cold ground, and hope to die soon, where nobody would find me. The only people that would ever come around here are the couples looking for somewhere to make out and do "it" for the first time.

I drifted into a state between sleep and consciousness, day dreaming about what would have happened if I had stayed in England, with my friends, my boyfriend. He was kind and sweet, the absolute opposite to the boys whom had left me here, cold, half naked, alone. How I wished I was in his loving and strong arms.

I heard light footsteps and my back tensed, sending a shock wave of pain through out my body. They got louder, indicating that they were getting closer. They stopped and I could see a shadow looming over me, but I didn't dare move or turn over to see who it was. The person leaned down, pulling up my underwear still sitting around my legs and picking me up. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, but it turned out I was more worn out than I thought and I actually drifted off.

***OK, this story came out better than I ever expected actually. And you can still ask me if you wish to be part of my story! All slots are open! Comments are love! R&R my lovelies!***

**Rules for Comments:**

**Feel free to flame; I'll just ignore everything you have to say… they make me laugh!**

**Suggestions are welcome; I love to hear what you have to say… I'll even give you a cookie!**

**I love to hear positive feedback, but it's also good for me to hear negative feedback as well, so go ahead and give me what you got!**

**Requests are open if you have anything you would want me to do! I'll write anything; I am currently working on a request for yaoi, so hentai is something I will do as well!**


End file.
